


The Courier

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Penitencepen·i·tencepenitəns nounthe action of feeling or showing sorrow and regret for having done wrong; repentance.





	The Courier

A Courier.  
  
A Lone Wolf.  
  
A Wanderer.  
  
  


But what is her story?  
_"Penitence"_ is the name she tells Doc Weathers when he's trying to figure out if she's still there. A gunshot to the head isn't something one can simply walk away from. Nor is it something that can be patched up or healed away.  
Where there was once a blank slate in those brown eyes, now something else burned just beyond the surface.

  
_Penitence_ , the name she tells the people of Primm, and Novac, and Freeside.  
  
_Penitence_ , the name she tells soldiers of the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion.  
  
_Penitence_ , the name she tells Mr Robert House.

  
_Penitence_  
_pen·i·tence_  
_penitəns noun_  
_the action of feeling or showing sorrow and regret for having done wrong; repentance._  
  
  


Whoever the Courier once was, before they were ever a Courier to begin with; Benny chose to shoot the wrong Courier. Because he had awoken something, something that he shouldn't have.  
He should've known this, as she smiles at him, as she _flirts_ with him. Despite the well, obvious that has happened.  
As she lures him into a sense of calm, allowing herself to be led upstairs for more... personal matters.  
Benny should've known it was too good to be true as after the... ahem, personal matters were concluded, and as he settled back to sleep it off, only to feel the barrel of his own gun press against his forehead.  
  
  
How the Courier smiled at him though her eyes were blank of emotion or care.  
There was nothing there; no hesitation, no care for what was to come, all she ever cared about was putting a bullet in his head just as he had done to her.  
  
How she tilted her head and said in a hushed voice, "It's only fair, Benny... Now it's your turn." Before she pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after playing some Fallout New Vegas for the very first time. After playing solely Fallout 4, it was an experience but one I greatly enjoyed.  
> Some details for this, my Courier is in fact Female and, as typical gameplay for me; I use stealth, charm, lockpicking, etc. And gave my Courier the Black Widow perk (as well as the Wild Wasteland perk). Additionally, as it says, my Courier's name is in fact Penitence (as given the karma choices, I didn't want to give her my typical chosen name "Karma")  
> Though its never said how Benny is killed if he's romanced back to his room (could be strangled or smothered with a pillow), I favored more of the gun path.  
> It's only fair that you kill the bastard with his own gun that he tried to kill you with.
> 
> Don't know who I'm ending the game with, went back to Fallout 4 for my Railroad, Institute, and BoS playthroughs.


End file.
